pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Burnet (anime)
Professor Burnet is a character appearing in the Sun & Moon series. Appearance Professor Burnet is a woman with medium-short white spiky hair pointing backwards, and has yellow eyes. Burnet, who has tanned skin, wears a grey vest and black stirrup pants. She also wears green flat shoes and a green headband at the back of her head, and wears a silver necklace, with her wedding ring hanging. Occasionally, she wears a black jacket with orange ends tied to her waist, which she wears when performing underwater research. On few occasions, she is shown in her pajamas, consisting of a light grey top, dark purple shorts and a light cerulean overcoat. Personality Professor Burnet is an outgoing, cheeky kind of person, who takes care of her friends. She has an interest in Professor Kukui, whom she married, and in the group of children he teaches to in the Pokémon School. Biography Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Ash watched a commercial about Professor Burnet, who was to be elected for the "Lady of the Alola" award. Professor Kukui explained to Ash she was a researcher, whose achievements earned her the right to her title. At that time, Burnet was researching Ultra Wormholes at the Altar of the Sunne, and was a part of the Aether Foundation team, led by Lusamine. She confirmed having readings of Ultra energies at the place. Faba doubted that, blaming her faulty equipment, since he didn't see anything on his devices. Lusamine disproved that, and Burnet laughed, which made Faba annoyed. The team nevertheless continued their research. Burnet eventually found some traces of Ultra energy, but showed the location was on Melemele Island. Thus, the team flew over to that island, where they met up with Professor Kukui. They anticipated Ash's arrival, who came with Lillie and a being they called "Nebby". The group introduced themselves, and Burnet showed an ancient drawing of Ultra Beasts battling the Guardian Deities. To conclude, Burnet believed Nebby was an Ultra Beast, while Lusamine, who wanted to analyze Nebby, let Ash keep it, as he made a promise to Solgaleo and Lunala in his dream to protect it.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Burnet met the heroes at Aether Paradise, as she dived out of a pool of water with her Munchlax. She explained her job was to analyze the area if it was fit for the Pokémon to live around. Faba doubted there was a need to research that, yet Burnet wanted to combine her job and hobby. She reminded the artificial island was for injured and abandoned Pokémon to recover. She let the heroes come into a small house, where she was treating the Ditto, and was to vaccinate them. By accident, one Ditto became startled and fled out of the house. Despite the mistake, Burnet reminded Ditto didn't like vaccination. Once the heroes retrieved Ditto, Burnet vaccinated it, and she and Wicke thanked the heroes for retrieving it.SM046: Deceiving Appearances! Kukui and Ash let Professor Burnet analyze Nebby. After Burnet finished the checkup, Ash thought she could join in the sleepover. Kukui doubted that, since Burnet was a busy person, but Burnet explained she did not have any chores for the day, and agreed in staying for the night. Regardless, Kukui apologized to Burnet for being dragged into this, who did not mind the sleepover at all. After the children played hide-and-seek with Nebby, Burnet and Kukui joined in for a game with Rotom, to mimic Z-Move poses, based on Rotom's dial spins. The game was cut when Kiawe accidentally had Turtonator unleash Inferno Overdrive. Kukui, Sophocles, Lana and Kiawe cleaned the room up, and watched the TV afterwards, featuring a PokéBase match. With others having prepared the dinner, the group sat to eat the food, but Munchlax ate the meals. Without further ado, Kukui went with Burnet to do some shopping for food. Burnet apologized for the lack of dinner to Kukui, who reminded she just helped out. Burnet thanked him, for the children, who were behaving well, were reminding her about her childhood. After everyone had dinner, Kukui briefly spoke with Burnet before going to bed. The next day, Kukui bid everyone farewell, as Burnet and others went back to their homes.SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses! Burnet visited the Trainer's School, and was told Lillie started to fear even her own Pokémon, Snowy. Lillie tried to touch it, but failed. Burnet nevertheless applauded her for the effort.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Burnet, Wicke and Lusamine made a brief meeting, after the incident involving Faba. Burnet reminded Faba also opened an Ultra Wormhole four years ago, and Lusamine was grateful that Silvally was there to protect her daughter, and blamed herself for being a terrible mother, like Gladion said to her. Burnet, regardless, reminded the importance of being alert about the Ultra Beasts, though Wicke reported Faba was nowhere to be seen. Later, Wicke and Burnet saw a threat in the basement, and went there.SM050: Faba's Revenge! Wicke and Burnet reprimanded Faba for using Burnet's machine without her approval. Faba defended herself, blaming Lusamine for that. Gladion asked Burnet if the Ultra Wormhole could be reopened to save his mother. Burnet denied this, for the machine was broken and they had no idea for how long the Wormhole would be opened. Instead, she advised them to return to Melemele Island and get some rest. Ash showed Nebby transformed; Burnet was uncertain what that could mean, and told Ash to continue watching over Nebby.SM051: Family Determination! Kukui got a call from Professor Burnet. He went to her, and counted on "his partner". He found Professor Burnet and Munchlax overwhelmed by the Hakamo-o and Kommo-o. In order to protect them, Kukui sent Braviary, who used Brave Bird. After the battle, Kukui and Burnet saw the children went through the Ultra Wormhole on their own.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! Kukui helped Burnet set the equipment, who blasted out a marker, to help the children come back from the Ultra Wormhole.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! After a while, Kukui and Burnet saw the Ultra Wormhole opening, and were glad the children succeeded in rescuing Lusamine.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! After Lusamine had been rescued, Kukui noted the class' friendship has been improved, before going into the classroom as a teacher. At the beach, Kukui was walking with Professor Burnet, who was amazed by Ash's coolness. She wanted to meet the heroes, but Kukui admited he wanted to see her, too. The two noted they had lot in common, and noted they had something on their mind. Burnet let Kukui speak, who was slightly embarrassed. Burnet pointed at Kukui, shouting "I choose you!", while Kukui opened a Poké Ball, showing a ring, which made Burnet blush. The two told Ash and Rotom they would get married. Before the wedding began, Kukui followed Ash, who came to Professor Burnet, who was dressed in a white gown. Soon, in a suit, Kukui sent Braviary, as his partner to accompany him to the altar, while Burnet was accompanied by her Munchlax. Kukui walked to the altar with Burnet, with Samson Oak speaking out their vows. Kukui and Burnet placed rings on their fingers, officially becoming a husband and wife. The two had fun at the wedding party (where Burnet threw the bouquet of flowers), and noted Solgaleo in the sky, proclaiming it was "their Nebby".SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! With Burnet living with Professor Kukui, the latter had Ash tell his wife that breakfast was ready. After everyone had breakfast, Burnet realized she forgot about the business trip. Kukui promised to help her pack up, while Ash bid them farewell, as he went to school.SM056: Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! Ash went to announce to his Pokémon that he, Burnet and Kukui would go to do some shopping. Burnet shushed him, since the Pokémon were asleep, with Kukui assuring Ash nothing would go wrong if they went out. When they returned, they found a washing machine, even if they did not order one. The delivery man arrived, and took back the washing machine he delivered to them by accident. Rotom was lying on the floor, and Kukui activated it back. Ash noted Rotom started to behave strangely, but Burnet believed that was just a side-effect of Rotom being rebooted.SM057: The Dex Can't Help It! Kukui, Ash and Burnet were walking at the beach, and encountered Team Rocket's Mareanie, who was quite sad, which prompted them to took her inside their house. Burnet wanted to give Mareanie some food, but Mareanie refused to eat. Her Munchlax attempted to eat the food, but Burnet reminded that was not polite. The next day, Burnet saw Mareanie outside with Team Rocket, and told Ash that Mareanie was feeling better.SM058: Fighting Back the Tears! The heroes answered to the call of danger. Becoming Ultra Guardians, they contacted Lusamine, who stood by Wicke and Burnet. The trio explained a new Ultra Beast, which they named Buzzwole, emerged out of a Ultra Wormhole. Burnet showed them a footage of Buzzwole emerging out, and declared they had Ultra Beasts classified as Pokémon. Once the Ultra Guardians subdued Buzzwole, Burnet came with Lusamine and Wicke, and helped configure her machine to open the Ultra Wormhole before watching Buzzwole returning to its world.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency! One day, Ash watched a match between Masked Royal and his Incineroar. Burnet noted her husband did not arrive to home yet, and upon seeing Masked Royal on television, admitted she liked to watch his battles, too. Later, she considered Ash lucky to have met Masked Royal. She also asked Kukui would he like to meet Masked Royal, to which Kukui nervously grinned.SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! Upon the discovery of the purplish being, the heroes contacted Burnet, Lusamine and Wicke. The trio decided to name the being, which was an Ultra Beast, as Poipole. Since they could not find the location of the Ultra Wormhole, from where Poipole emerged from, they let Ash catch and keep Poipole until then. When Burnet arrived home, she and Kukui saw Poipole playing with the Pokémon, and commented they were like a big family.SM067: Love at First Twirl! After a report of a civilian of a whereabouts of a giant being, Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet contacted the Ultra Guardians. They showed the footage of the being, and decided to name it Celesteela, after the tale of Celeste. The Ultra Guardians admitted they saw Celesteela before, since Sophocles believed it to be Steela from the tale and dug it out. Wicke believed it was the same Celesteela from 200 years ago, while Burnet reminded Celesteela collected gas and could fire it out to fly up, and burn everything underneath. Burnet advised catching Celesteela, as Wicke believed releasing it elsewhere should protect the surroundings. Lusamine dispatched the group, who went to deal with Celesteela. The trio watched Celesteela's launch; Burnet and Wicke were amazed, but Lusamine was nevertheless glad the group solved the problem in their own way.SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship! Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet called upon the Ultra Guardians, and showed that the colorful creature that the heroes saw the day earlier was an Ultra Beast, named Blacephalon. The scientists were searching for the location of its Ultra Wormhole, and let Rotom download the data they have found so far. The power suddenly blacked out, but this didn't prevent Lusamine to order the Ultra Guardians to find Blacephalon on Route 3. As the Ultra Guardians found a new creature at the power plant, Lusamine reported to the Ultra Guardians that was a new Ultra Beast that drained electricity. She responded that the Electric-type Ultra Beast was Xurkitree, who actually tried to make a better performance than Blacephalon did, and due to the latter's explosions, Xurkitree's Ultra Wormhole had been opened. Burnet warned the Ultra Guardians to send the Ultra Beasts back home, else their performances could escalate and cause damage. In the end, Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet were impressed by the display the Ultra Guardians had made, and were pleased that the children, who were growing up, resolved the situation.SM078: Twirling with a Bang! Ash and Burnet were watching a match between Masked Royal and Mr. Electric, and noticed Mallow and Lana among the audience watching that battle. When Mad Magma intruded in the fight, Mr. Electric was disqualified. The former challenged Masked Royal to a battle, who accepted it, and declared the date to be the next day. Ash was hyped, and Burnet thought of getting tickets to see the match live. When Professor Kukui returned home, he met Ash and Burnet, who made Masked Royal's pose. Kukui did one, too, which made Burnet remark how good that pose was, and thought Kukui was training in secret. In fact, she invited him for the match tomorrow, and Kukui nervously accepted the invitation. The next day, Burnet, with Kukui, Ash and the latter's friends were in the Battle Dome. Kukui snuck away, claiming he had some groceries to buy. Burnet watched the match between Masked Royal and Mad Magma, who were joined by Ash (who was given a mask by Masked Royal) and Mr. Electric, turning the fight into a Double Battle. Lana and Kiawe wanted to help out Ash and Masked Royal, since more challengers tried to interfere with the battle by having Muk and Poliwrath attack outside the ring. Burnet stopped them, stating despite the enemy's foul play, they should let the other side settle things. Ash and Masked Royal eventually won the match, which pleased Burnet and others. Later on, Kukui returned with the groceries, but was scolded by Burnet for missing the match.SM081: A Young Royal Flame Ignites! Ash went with Kukui and Burnet to do some shopping. On their way home, they encountered a girl, who was drawing some pictures. Poipole became interested in her paintings, which Burnet was fond of. As the girl stated that her Ribombee told her that Poipole was feeling love, Kukui noted that the girl and Ribombee must be synchronized, and Burnet believed the flower aura allowed the girl to recognize what Ribombee was telling her. The next day, Ash, Kukui and Burnet contacted Aether Foundation, to tell them about Poipole's feelings. Lusamine told them to continue taking notes of Poipole's behavior, and Burnet exclaimed "Ult-roger!" with Ash and Kukui. At the end of the day, the group saw Poipole's painting on the ceiling, which Ash recognized as the Blinding One. However, neither Kukui nor Burnet knew why did it draw a painting of it at that time.SM084: The Shape of Love to Come! The group was walking through the city, and Burnet laughed when Kukui told her that Ash wanted to jump over 30 levels of a vaulting horse. The next day, Lusamine contacted the Ultra Guardians about a new Ultra Beast. Much to their shock, it was the same thing they encountered earlier, named Stakataka, which they believed it to be a vaulting horse. The next day, the heroes encountered the angry Stakataka at the construction site, and were warned by Wicke that it hated anything to be placed atop of it. Eventually, Stakataka was captured, and Burnet oversaw that it was released into the Ultra Wormhole at the Pokémon School.SM085: The Long Vault Home! On a cloudy day, Professor Burnet was feeling unmotivated, and slept on the floor of Kukui's house. She felt the same, even after working in Aether Foundation, along with the rest of the scientists. Finding out there was a small Ultra Wormhole sucking their energy, Lusamine asked of the Ultra Guardians to come to Poni Island's Altar of the Sunne. There, Lusamine, Burnet, Wicke and Faba awaited the Ultra Guardians, who were joined by a new member, Gladion. Burnet explained the Ultra Wormhole was draining the Ultra Aura, which was linked with Z-Power, which made Wicke point out their motivation and mood was down as well. To find the location, the Ultra Guardians had their Z-Moves launched at Faba's machine, which cleared the skies. After a moment, Wicke called everyone to come back, as everyone saw Lunala emerging from the Ultra Wormhole with the dark Ultra Beast.SM087: Filling the Light with Darkness! After Lunala and the Ultra Beast began to fight, Lusamine ordered the Ultra Guardians to assist Lunala in the battle. However, she and the rest of the scientists grudgingly followed them in the helicopter. After the Ultra Beast fused with Nebby and escaped through the Ultra Wormhole, Burnet and the others took Lunala to the Pokémon School to recover. As Faba reported about Team Rocket's presence, Burnet briefly left with the scientists to determine what to do.SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! The adults came in to see what happened, and the Ultra Guardians informed them they wanted to go through the Ultra Wormhole to save Nebby. Lusamine refused to have them travel through the portal, since it was dangerous, but Gladion reminded they did go to the Ultra Beasts' world to save her. Lusamine saw his point, and let the group save Nebby. While Kukui and Faba went to intercept Team Rocket, Burnet investigated the cipher of the mural, and Wicke tried to contact the Ultra Guardians. Burnet eventually uncovered the truth between the Ultra Beast, UB: Black, which was the Blinding One, who lost its light. Seeing that the people and Pokémon from the past shared their aura to restore the Blinding One, Burnet thought they could do so once again.SM089: The Prism Between Light and Darkness! Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke saw Tapu Koko making a pose, as it shared some of its Ultra Aura to the Blinding One. Burnet thought more people had to be involved, and they had to make a pose that trainers do when they unleash the Z-Power. Seeing they had to share their own Ultra Aura, too, Lusamine informed the Ultra Guardians, as well as the Island Kahuna, to make the pose to share their energies. Burnet did the pose with the scientists, and sent the Ultra Aura through the Ultra Wormhole. Their efforts allowed Necrozma to regain its light, and the situation was resolved.SM090: Securing the Future! When Masked Royal announced he'd be at the Melemele Island's mall for a battle presentation, Burnet and Ash asked of Kukui to go with them. Kukui nervously agreed, since his wife still did not know that he was Masked Royal, even after many clues left behind. At the day of the presentation, Molayne came to inform Burnet and Ash that Kukui would be late, and he sent Molayne to accompany the two. Burnet blushed, knowing how much her husband cared for her, and the group went to their seats. After the battle presentation, Masked Royal started the meet-and-greet. Burnet started blushing, and made herself uncomfortable, and was why she wanted Kukui to be by her side to avoid this situation. Just at her turn, Masked Royal announced a break, while in truth he swapped sides with Molayne to be the Masked Royal. Kukui came to Ash and Burnet, who noted he was being late. They went back to the dome, but chaos struck when Mad Magma wanted a rematch from the Masked Royal: the latter came, but behind the mask, it was actually Faba. Since Faba was easily defeated, Molayne shut the lights for Kukui to take on his Masked Royal persona and fight. Masked Royal won the battle, which made Burnet fall down, as she started blushing again. Masked Royal helped her get back up, and thanked her for cheering him on during the battle. Later on, Ash and Burnet exited the stadium, and were joined by Kukui. She found it a shame that Kukui did not shake hands with Masked Royal, whom she was really fond of, which made Kukui blush.SM092: Turning the Other Mask! As Burnet forgot her lunch for her job, Kukui had Ash deliver it to her at Aether Foundation. Burnet was glad that Ash brought the food to her. Soon after, she visited the Ditto room with Ash and Lillie, and were soon joined by Wicke, too. As that Ditto they met before has grown up and became much calmer, Wicke and Burnet assumed it would soon be ready to be released back to the wild. As they regrouped with Lusamine, Faba arrived to them to report that the list that was given to Team Rocket had one Pokémon missing: Stufful. The group separated themselves to find the missing Stufful. They got the attention of Team Rocket, and surrounded them at the top of the facility, where they unmasked themselves. Just then, Bewear came down, and hugged Stufful: Wicke recognized that Bewear was Stufful's mother, and the former snatched Stufful and Team Rocket before escaping.SM096: Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! Back at the house, Ash told Burnet and Kukui about Hau, and how they'd have a rematch. Kukui noted Rowlet was motivated for the next fight, and Burnet suggested learning a new move. In fact, she was excited to see when Masked Royal taught his Incineroar to use Cross Chop. As she went to mention how Incineroar replaced that move with Brick Break, Kukui stopped her, reminding they had to focus on Ash's Rowlet, and thought they could start their training all over.SM097: No Stone Unturned! Outside their house, Burnet was meditating with Professor Kukui. Ash joined them, and Burnet reminded it was important to bond with nature, and to pay attention to the land, sky, forest and seas of Alola, as well as the Pokémon of the region, which were its spirit.SM100: Battling the Beast Within! At evening, Burnet and Kukui watched the fireworks festival with Ash's friends, as well as Olivia, Brock and Misty, the latter two which visited Alola for a brief time.SM103: Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! Kukui and Burnet were at the house when Ash contacted Professor Oak for the discovery of a new species: Meltan. Oak made some new discoveries, and counted on the trio for more analysis on Meltan. As Kukui and Ash went to the school, Burnet screamed, seeing a hole in her frying pan (since Meltan ate through it), and wondered if it was an Ultra Wormhole.SM112 Lusamine had the Ultra Guardians dispatched in the middle of the night to catch an Ultra Beast that attacked Hala. The next day, she apologized to the children, since they became sleep deprived. Burnet showed some of the photos of the Ultra Beast, which were muffled. Lusamine stated the Ultra Beast attacked trainers with Z-Crystals and stole them, while Wicke added that they nicknamed it as Pheromosa. Burnet reminded of the damage that Pheromosa could cause, and once the Ultra Guardians were prepared, Lusamine dispatched them to their mission to capture that Ultra Beast. Due to her speed, the Ultra Guardians could not catch Pheromosa, and was why Wicke had Faba demonstrate a sticky trap to slow Pheromosa down. At the end of the day, as the Ultra Guardians captured Pheromosa, Burnet and the scientists were at the site to open the Ultra Wormhole, to return Pheromosa to her homeworld.SM114 Burnet was in Lusamine's office when Gladion arrived with the news that his father was still alive.SM116 Professor Burnet attended an event, along with the heroes, at the Aether Paradise. There, Professor Kukui announced the opening of the Alola Pokémon League, with excited Burnet and the rest. Burnet and Ash later watched Kukui's speech on TV, and the former was amazed by how cool Kukui was.SM115 Wicke and Burnet visited Lusamine in her office. The two reported that they contacted other branches of Aether Paradise, but they still have not found Mohn yet. Wicke noted that Lusamine's children were eager to find more about their father, which Burnet confirmed, since Gladion excitedly came to the office with good news. The group went to see Lillie and Gladion, who were helping Faba search for documents on Mohn, and Lusamine wanted to show her children something. Pokémon On hand References Category:Female characters Category:Professor Category:Aether Foundation